A New Dawn
by Storylover14
Summary: What happens when Thranduil, the elven king, marries Dawn, a simple mortal. How will his life change? How will his family change? How will he change? My first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's a little bad.
1. Chapter 1

A fool. That's what he was. A fool. He looked weak. Thrandruil, the mighty king of the Woodland Realm, was marrying a mortal. A mortal of all people. His advisors said it was a sign of acceptance to all the people of Middle Earth. His children saw it as a betrayal to their long deceased mother. None the less, he was marrying her.

Dawn was her name. Her father, Cliff, was a simple man from Bree. He had five older sons, who had all married and left him. He was an old, sick man. He didn't want to give up his beautiful daughter, but he didn't want for her to be left alone. He tried to find a suitor fit for his young daughter, who would take care of her and teach her new things about the world. When no mortal one could be found, he looked to the elves. He begged the mighty king to marry her, or have his son, Legolas do it. The king refused to have his son, the future king, take such a weak woman for his queen. He agreed to marry her, if only to get rid of the old man.

So five moons later, in the middle of May, he awaited Dawn's arrival. He waited upon his throne, surrounded by his children. Legolas stood to his right. He did not approve of this marriage, but respected his father's wishes. Dearon, his younger brother stood to his father's left. Unlike his older brother and father, Dearon had dark brown hair, but still had their bright blue eyes. He too did not approve of this marriage, and made it well known. And at Thranduil's feet, sat his daughter, Idril. She too had brown hair, but instead of blue eyes, she had light green ones. And although she didn't like the idea of her father marrying again, she thought he needed someone else to talk to. She felt as if he was secretly lonely.

They all waited in silence until the doors opened. The children all looked at each other nervously. No one had met or even seen this strange woman who would soon be their new stepmother. All were nervous. But as they turned to look at the door, they doubted their nervousness. For in walked a fair, young lady with long, flowing, pale blonde hair. Her eyes were a light, crystal blue. She was small, but looked as confident as a dragon. She walked in proudly, with her head held high. Not afraid to look the royal family in the eye. Thranduil was quite thrown back at this mortal's boldness. Just from her walking in, he felt as though something had changed. As if it was the dawning of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the Hobbit characters or anything else except Dawn, Dearon, and Idril. I hope you like this. Read&Review._

Thranduil stared at Dawn. His eyes full of curiosity. How bold for a mortal to walk into his home with such pride. At least she wasn't timid and shy. He wanted a strong and confident bride, but no one who was stronger than him. Someone who was independent, but not overly independent.

"Welcome," he greeted. "We are happy to have you here. We hope you are as happy as we are." He noticed how dry his voice sounded, but didn't really care. "These are my children: my eldest, Legolas; my other son, Dearon; and my youngest, Idril."

"We hope you will like it here," said Idril with a smile. "I have a feeling you will." Dawn nodded in here direction. Dearon just looked at her before walking past her and towards his room.

"I apologize for my brother," Legolas said while walking towards her. "He is not a very pleasant person, but it gets better with time. It is an honor to meet."

"The pleasure is mine," Dawn said with a small smile before looking up at Thranduil. "If I may ask, my lord, when will we be married?"

"As soon as possible," he replied. "Hopefully it will be tomorrow. Better to do it sooner than later." Dawn nodded before looking down at her feet. "Legolas will show you to your room. I hope you like it." She looked up at him and nodded before following him down the hall.

Her room was very small, with a large window and balcony. The walls were white, with a matching small bed. The dresser, vanity, and small table were all white as well. Dawn looked around before sitting on the bed and sighed. So this was it. The end of her life. Her father had given her to a total stranger, who's only plan for her was to bare his children. That's what was expected of her, but she wanted more. She wanted to travel the world, meet new people, and fight in glorious battles. She wanted battle scars that would last a life time, not fat from barring children. She wanted more, but agreed to do it for her father. She wanted to make sure he had some piece of mine before he died. She was deep in thought before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called. A bunch of women came in and said something to her in elvish. She didn't have to know elvish to understand what they said. They were here to take her measurements for her wedding gown. She nodded and stood, letting them do their job. After they were finished, they bathed and dressed her in a long, pale blue gown. They then lead here to the dining room where everyone else was waiting. She sat at the end of the table, opposite to Thranduil. Dearon and Idril sat on either said of him, and Legolas sat between Dearon and Dawn.

They ate in silence. Each not knowing what to say. Thranduil didn't want any of his children to say something that would offend Dawn, not that he didn't think she looked incapable of defending herself. Legolas thought the silence was quite calming, and much better than the arguing that was bound to happen if someone said something. Dearon kept thinking about a hundred different things he'd rather be doing. Idril kept wishing someone would say something, as long as it wasn't her. Dawn just wanted to run away and escape to somewhere far, far away.

After dinner, they all left and went to their rooms in silence. Dawn was tired, but didn't want the day to end. As she dressed for bed and brushed her hair, knew what tomorrow meant. And after she got in bed, she was truly sad. For tomorrow, she would no longer be free. Tomorrow, she would marry an elven king and be his queen and prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopeless. That's how Dawn was feeling as she was being dressed for her wedding day. Her skirt was shaped like a flower blossom, the top looked as if it was made of large petals, and she had flowers in her hair. All were ivory. She wasn't wearing any shoes, the only thing she had a say in. She didn't even like white. The elves thought it was a color of reverence. She thought it was too plain. None the less, she had to wear it. After she was dressed, her new maids left her all to herself.

"So this is it," she said too herself. "This is the end of my life. This is what my father wanted for me? Too be married to a cold elven king and be surrounded by his pathetic, hateful children? All they care about is themselves and their precious father."

"Not all of us," said Legolas, who was leaning against the door frame. Dawn turned and glared at him.

"It is rude to sneak up on people."

"And it is also rude to speak bad about someone in their home." He smirked as he walked towards her. "And Ada is not cold, or at least not as cold as you think. Reserved maybe, but not cold. And we are all not my brother. He took my mother's passing the hardest. He was quite close to her." Dawn's face softened.

"How did she die?" He frowned.

"She was walking through the woods, picking flowers and breathing in the fresh air. That's when they came, the spiders. They chased her home, and just before she could reach the gate…" He looked out the window. "They dragged her back to their nest deep in the forest. Ada had it set on fire, and they burned alive inside."

"I am truly sorry. I too lost my mother." He turned and looked at her.

"How?"

"She was very ill. She died was I was six."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"My two eldest brothers were married. The eldest had a child. They only came back to bury her. My other three brothers were as heartbroken as I. Maybe even more. As soon as they came of age, they married and left. 'The sons of Bree. The cowards of Bree.' I heard that every day. After that it was just me and Papa."

"Maybe staying was too much, too painful for them."

"They were too weak to even come and see her. They were even too weak to come and take care of their little sister. My father sent word I was to marry your father. None of them answered." She looked at him, and he could the pain in her eyes. The betrayal. "It no longer matters." She grabbed her flowers, which were also white, and walked towards him. "Let us be done with this. Shall we?" He nodded and led her outside to the garden.

The wedding was small and quick. Words were said, in elvish of course, and rings were given. The kiss she and Thranduil shared was one as meaningless as they felt. After the ceremony there was music, food, and dancing. Thranduil cared for none of it. It was more for his people rather than himself. He simply sat there, beside his new bride. Occasionally he would glance over at Dearon, who was spending his time flirting with women. He knew all too well how much it displeased him, but really didn't care. Legolas and Idril, on the other hand, were actually celebrating with the other elves.

When the hour was late and Thranduil had his fill of wine, he led Dawn back to his chambers. She was quite taken back by his room. All the gold and greens surprised her. She actually liked it. That was, however, until her eyes landed on his very large bed. _**Their**_ bed. Neither said a word through the act. She held her tears through the pain. And when it was all over and he was asleep beside her, she got up, put on a robe, and went out to the balcony. She looked up at the stars and let her tears run freely.

"So this is what you wanted Papa? This is how my life will be till the end of my days?" The silence was her answer. Yes.

_I hope you like it. And no I don't know what happened to Legolas' mother, but I thought this would be interesting. Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ten moons," Dawn said as looked at herself in the mirror. "Ten long moons I've waited for you, and now you are almost here." She smiled to herself as she stroked her very large stomach. At first, she didn't want the baby. She wanted to jump from the highest tower, or poison herself. She wanted to die rather than be a mother. However, over time she figured that if she had to stay here for the rest of her life, she might as well have someone to care for and love. Of course she did have Legolas, who was her only friend. He would walk with her in the garden every afternoon, and every evening after diner they would stand outside on the balcony and talk while looking up at the stars.

But now she tired and restless. Her baby was due any day now and she had very little to keep her busy. She stood and went outside to the garden. When she got there she saw Idril picking flowers. She turned to leave, but before she could, Idril spotted her.

"The garden was not made for only one," Idril said. Dawn turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"I did not want to disturb you."

"You are not. Come and sit with me." Dawn slowly made her way over and sat next to her. "I do like you. It is just Dearon who does not. He does not like anyone really."

"Why not?"

"I am not sure. As obvious as most things are, this is not. In time, he may change."

"Possibly, but it does not seem likely."

"You may be right." She handed Dawn the flowers before helping her stand. "Come, it is almost time for diner."

"I am hungry. I could eat three pigs and a cow." They laughed as they made their way inside.

Dawn was not happy at diner though. They were eating salad and other vegetables. Sometimes she wondered if Thranduil forgot that she was eating for two. Legolas sensed this and called over a servant.

"Bring the queen some sausage," he ordered. "And be quick about it. She is quite unpleasant when she is hungry." The servant nodded before rushing towards the kitchen. Dawn smiled at him. He smiled back before returning to his salad.

"Was that really necessary?" Legolas looked over at his brother. "She can eat salad just like the rest of us. She is not that important."

"Do not speak about her like that. If you were eating for yourself and someone else, you would expect the same treatment."

"The babe is due any day now. She no longer needs to eat like a pig." Legolas slammed his fist on the table.

"Do not compare her to a pig!"

"I can do whatever I want! And not you, not Ada, not Idril, and not that foul witch can make me do otherwise!"

"Enough!" They both turned to look at their father. "That is enough Dearon. Apologize this instant."

"Or else what? What can you do to me? Lock me away for eternity? I don't believe you will." He stood and went to his room. Before anyone else could say anything, Dawn quickly got up and left. Thranduil sighed and looked at Legolas.

"Give her a few hours before going to her. She needs time to be alone."

"And how do you know what she needs?" Both men looked at Idril. "You do not even talk to her. The only thing you have done is give her child that she did not want in the first place." She too got up left. The servant came back with the sausage, but looked confused at the sight in front of him.

"Was I too long?" he asked.

"No, replied Legolas. "Leave the sausage and go." The servant did as he requested and left. Legolas and father sat there for hours. Neither wanted to say what they truly wanted so that there would be some peace. When the rays of the first light began to shine through the windows, Thranduil sighed and looked over at his son.

"Go and talk to her," he said. "She likes and trusts you." Legolas nodded before making his way to his parents' room.

"Dawn," he called, but she did not answer. He knocked and still no reply. "Dawn?" He opened the door and looked inside. Dawn was on the floor, bent over in pain. Legolas rushed over to her and helped her over to the bed. "Guards bring me a healer!"

Screams were heard though out Woodland Realm as the queen gave birth. The royal family sat down the hall, not wanting to be so close. Thranduil and Idril were sitting and occasionally talked to each other. Legolas paced around, worried for his stepmother. Dearon was leaning against the wall, waiting for the chance to leave.

"How much longer?" he complained. "It has been over ten hours."

"This is not an easy thing," said Legolas. "It takes time and patience, qualities you obviously do not have."

"Obviously not. And you obviously do not understand that I do not give a damn." Before Legolas could reply, a loud cry came from the room. They all stopped and waited. A servant came out and quickly walked over to them.

"It is a boy," she said with a small smile. "And the queen will be just fine. You may see them now, if you would like." Idril stood and pulled Dearon down the hall, and the two others followed. Dawn lay in bed; all clean but still tired, cradling a small blanket. Inside the blanket, was a small, pink babe. Thranduil pulled back the blanket and looked at its ears to see that, yes, it was an elfling. Even for a newborn, it was obvious that he look exactly like his mother. His father wondered if he would act like her too. His siblings smiled at him, even Dearon.

"What is his name?" he asked.

"His name is Cílion," Dawn replied. The elfling opened his eyes and looked around at his family. "Do you want to hold him, my lord?" Thranduil nodded and Dawn carefully placed him in his arms. Cílion looked up at his father and cried.

"Hush now little one. You are alright." But the elfling kept crying until he was placed back in his mother's arms, where he quickly fell asleep. And at that moment Thranduil knew that his son would always care more for his mother than himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil could not have been more right. By the time Cílion was one, he was his mother's best friend. They were almost inseparable and looked almost identical. Both had the same shade of blonde hair and the same crystal blue eyes. Dawn hardly let him out of her sight, except when he was with his siblings. Legolas played with him and when he was three, taught his brother how to use a bow. Idril showered him with kisses and hugs whenever possible. Even Dearon liked spending time with his brother. While Legolas taught him to use a bow, he taught Cílion to use a blade.

However, Cílion rarely spent time with his father. Dawn never allowed it. Fearing Thranduil would fill his head with things no toddler should think about, like the history of the Woodland Realm. And as much as it sounded like Thranduil would attempt to spend more time with his son, he didn't. He was always too busy to seem to care. The only time he spent with his son was when he saw him at diner.

And that's when it started. On the eve of Cílion's fourth birthday, the family were quietly eating diner. Every now and then Cílion would whisper something to Legolas and Dawn, and they would share a giggle. Idril and Dearon smiled at him and his occasional silliness, like trying to balance his napkin on his head. Thranduil, on the other hand, found it very annoying.

"Cílion," his father warned. "Behave yourself."

"Enough," said Dawn. "He is only three."

"And he is too old for such childish antics."

"He is a child!" Before Thranduil could say anything more, a guard came rushing in.

"Sir, you are need to in the forest immediately! It is the spiders." The king nodded and the guard left.

"We will take about this more when I get back. Legolas come with me. Dearon stay here with them." He stood and left, with Legolas right behind him. Dearon turned and glared at Dawn before getting up and leaving for his room.

Thranduil and Legolas had been gone for hours fighting spiders. Whenever the spiders were almost gone, another five dozen joined them and fight would go on.

"This is ridiculous," Legolas yelled. He shot three more spiders while Thranduil struck five.

"We must keep them back," his father replied. "We must protect the people." He killed four more, but as he turned to face Legolas, a spider stuck him threw his stomach.

"Ada!" Thranduil fell to the ground, gasping for air. Legolas slowly made his to him and pulled him away from the fight. "Get me a horse, now!"

Dawn paced around endlessly outside their bedroom. She had just tucked Cílion into bed, after reassuring him his father had only suffered a small scratch. She had hidden her fear quite well. She was worried about what his death would mean for her. Would Legolas make her leave? Or let her leave? What would happen to Cílion? Finally, a healer emerged from the room.

"Well?" Dawn asked. The healer looked down and swallowed.

"My lady," the healer started. "The spider's stung-"

"Will my husband live, yes or no?" The healer sighed.

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know?"

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do." The healer bowed and left. Dawn looked after her before slowly making her way inside the room and to the bed. Thranduil lay there covered in sweat. She touched his arm and almost screamed. His skin was cold and clammy. She moved the blanket and looked at his wound. It was yellow and leaking puss. She quickly pulled the blanket back over him and backed away.

"That is not possible," she said to herself. "Elves do not get sick. And they certainly do not get wounds like that." From that moment on, she spent every morning and every evening taking care of him. She left him in the care of the healers the rest of the day, but she made sure to wash him off and change his bandages. The rest of the family often came to visit him. Even Cílion on his birthday came and laid with him, but did not Thranduil wake for any of it. He slept in a deep sleep, his breathing slow and even. This went on for three months.

The day he woke, Dawn had just about given up on him. She was about to leave him when he suddenly started coughing. She ran over and sat next to him. He blinked a few times and looked around before his eyes landed on her. She gave him a small smile.

"Hello," she whispered. He starred at her before leaning up and kissed her. Any other time she would have pushed him off, but something was different. As if him being so sick for so long changed things. She didn't care at all, even when the kissing turned to something more. And when it was over neither cared about what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry if it seems a bit short. Had a long day, but please still Read and Review._

Three months later, Dawn found herself outside in the garden, trying to keep down her breakfast. She knew what was wrong. She had known it would happen since the moment he kissed her after he had woken up. Neither of them had spoken since then, going as far as sleeping in different bed rooms. Not that anyone could blame them, but Dawn kept blaming herself. If only she had been stronger and pushed him off, or at least spoken to him afterwards. If that had happened, maybe she wouldn't have gotten up and ran to the nearest tree before throwing up.

Thranduil watched her from the balcony of his bedroom. He was not that much of a fool. He knew the same thing she did, but would wait until she was ready to tell him. He thought it was so odd how a mortal would try and hide something from such a wise elf like himself. Only he could hide such things, like what he was hiding now. Something had changed. While he slept, he was terrified that he would die. He worried about what would happen to his sons and daughter. Who wouldn't? But that changed the moment she first touched his arm. He sensed her presence, and continued to do so the every morning and every evening. He wasn't sure why she took care of him. Maybe it was to protect herself. Who knows. The only thing that mattered was that she was there.

He spent the entire day in his room, resting and regaining his full strength. That evening, while he got ready for bed, someone knocked on the door. He opened it and saw Dawn standing there, looking very tired and very sick. He said nothing. He picked her up and carried her to bed before tucking her in and laid next to her to keep her warm.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I am your husband. It is my job to protect you and keep you well for the sake of our children." He was lying and he knew it. He just didn't know what the truth was.

"Please spare me." He looked down at her and glared before she turned over and moved away from him.

"Why do hate me so?"

"I do not."

"You do hate me! Why? Because I am not mortal! Because this is not the life you wanted!"

"Stop yelling."

"You hate so much you would not even tell me you were with child!" Her crying calmed him. He did not mean to make her cry, but also knew his words could no longer give her comfort. He simply laid there until he fell asleep.

The next day, Thranduil, Legolas, and Idril left for Rivendell. It was for nothing that important, but Thranduil wanted to go just to get away from Dawn. After the night before, when she moved away from him, he couldn't help but feel unwanted in his own home. Legolas and Idril just wanted the chance to travel with their father, something they hadn't done since they were elflings. For six months they were gone, hardly having the time to write to their family back home. They should have made time.

The day they returned they heard it, the screams echoing off the walls and out beyond the trees. Thranduil was furious that Dawn had not had the sense to write and tell him she was due soon. He jumped off his horse and all but ran to their bedroom. Inside, Dawn was clutching at pillows and drowning herself with tears. He ran over and sat next to her before holding her hand.

"You can do this," he encouraged. She glared at him before screaming and gave a small push. He could tell by the faces of the healers that she was not doing well. "Dawn, on this day, April 4th, you will deliver our child. On this day, you will be happy again. On this day you will find your strength. Now compose yourself and bring our elfling into the word." That was all she needed. Within the next hour, their daughter came into the world. At that moment, Dawn could no longer hate Thranduil. At that moment, he could no longer keep a smile off his face. At that moment, when his eyes fell upon the violets in the window, he knew what he would call her. Her name was Violet, and like her brother, she too looked just like her mother: beautiful and free.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet was as free and wild as her mother had wanted to be before her marriage. By the time she was two, both her parents could see the spirit within her could never be easily broken. She fought about everything, and had to have her way. She didn't seem to mind the slight awkwardness around her parents, or at least didn't seem aware of it.

Legolas and Idril sent most of their time with her when they weren't busy. Dearon always smiled at her, whether she was looking at him or not. Cílion, on the other hand, didn't seem to really notice her. As much time as he spent with his mother, Violet spent with her father. She often took naps in his studies while he was working, or sat on his lap in the throne room. She had him wrapped around her tiny, little finger. She simply just had to look at him, and he would give her whatever she wanted.

In the middle of December, When Cílion was nine and Violet was four, Dawn was pregnant, with the babe due any day. She hadn't protested to having more children, but she didn't like it. Anyways, Dawn wasn't feeling well. She was actually quite ill, with deep coughs and a very high fever. She at first said it was nothing, but everyone else could clearly see that wasn't the case. So she had been ordered to stay in bed until given permission to leave by both the healers and Thranduil. He knew that she had to be get well and regain her strength if she was going to bare their child. And he was right.

On the 24th, early in the morning, her water broke. For hours she labored away trying to bring her poor elfling into the world, but she wasn't progressing well and didn't have the strength. Thranduil was worried that she would die, and the child would die with her.

"Still no progress," said one healer.

"It will not end well," said another. Thranduil knew something was wrong. Births did not take this long with no progress. "If the opening does not expand more soon, we may just have to give up hope." This infuriated him, but he knew the healer was right. In just a few short hours, Dawn had lost nearly all her strength. He knew that she needed help, and knew exactly what he had to do.

"Hold onto something," he instructed as he grabbed a knife. "And do not scream too loudly. I am truly sorry for this." He went and stood at the end of the bed by her feet before reaching down and cutting around the opening. Dawn screamed so loudly, he thought the forest would collapse. He kept moving it around, expanding the hole, until it was just big enough for their child to all but fall out of her. He looked down at it and smiled. "It is a girl."

He should have kept staring down at the baby, instead of looking up at her. Dawn was pale, her body was limp, and her eyes were unfocused. Blood flowed freely from her lower body. Thranduil frowned and sat next to her before gently shaking her. Nothing happened. He shook her again, but she still did not move. His lip quivered and his eyes watered as he laid their baby in her limp arms.

"Her name is Joy," he whispered to Dawn. He could tell she was not breathing. Joy began to cry, but he did not notice. All he could do was stare at his dead queen. "Please come back. Please do not leave me." Still, no reply. For the first time, in a long time, Thranduil openly cried. "Come back! Come back! I cannot lose another! I refuse to lose another!" Joy cried louder as he got louder. Legolas slowly made his way into the room and picked up Joy before leaving with her. Thranduil, out of pure desperation to get his queen back, pressed a firm kiss to her cold, dead lips. When she still did not awake, he simply laid next her and cried.

Then suddenly, she felt warmer. He sat up and noticed how different she looked. Her skin seemed smoother, her hair seemed longer, and her ears seemed pointier. Like elf ears… He placed a hand to her chest and smiled. Her heart was beating. He smiled wider and kissed her forehead. He was happy. He was content. His beautiful queen had survived death and was coming back stronger than ever as an elf.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now is not the time," Dawn called over her shoulder as entered her bedroom. Ever since she had woken up, she felt too different. Before, she felt alone and different, like she didn't belong. Suddenly everyone, except Dearon of course, treated her with a new respect. Even Thranduil seemed to care about her more. Four months after Joy was born, he decided they need to "make love." Dawn thought that wouldn't be appropriate, considering the fact that they weren't in love. However, she had been too much in a daze to even realize it had happened, but soon awoke from it when she found herself pregnant again. That had truly infuriated her, so much that she had even moved back out of their room to one as far away from his as possible. They had also begun to argue more often.

"You always say that when you do not have your way," he said while following inside. "I mean it, no means no."

"But that is not fair!"

"I do not care. I am king, and what I say goes." She threw her brush at him and screamed. He dodged it easily and glared. "And stop throwing your temper tantrums. You are not a child."

"Do not tell me what to do! I can do whatever I please!"

"No you cannot! You may be queen, but the one person you WILL answer to is me!" She stood on her tip toes and glared at him.

"You will see. I will get what I want. One way or another, I WILL win." He smirked down at her, with an evil glint in his eye.

"We shall see. Goodnight Dawn." He turned and left, knowing full well that he had won. The next morning he went to see her to breakfast. He knocked and waited, but she did not open it. "Dawn. Open the door this instance." When she still did not answer, he went to open the door. He was surprised to find it was locked. "Dawn!" He hit and kicked the door until it came off the hedges. He looked are surprised. The room was empty, and the window was open…He ran outside to the stables and saw an elf feeding the horse. "Have you seen the queen?"

"No I have not," he replied. "But another elf said he saw her go riding with Joy and Violet." Thranduil stared at the open gates in shock. Not only had she managed to escape, but she took their daughters with her. Maybe they had only just gone riding and she snuck out in fear of being escorted around. But who was he kidding? She had left him and his family. But why did she leave Cílion? He'd worry about that later. He first had to find them before the spiders did.

"Ready my horse and me ten of my best warriors." The elf nodded before doing as instructed. Within the next our, Thranduil and his warrior ventured into the forest. For hours they searched. He had to find them. Joy was barely a year old and Dawn was due any day now. He had to hurry. As night fell, he began to give up all hope of ever finding them again.

"Ada!" He turned and looked in the direction the noise came from. He could barely make out a small figure running towards him.

"Violet!" He jumped off his horse and ran towards her, catching her in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and held her close while she cried. "It will be alright now. Where are your mother and sister?" The five year old looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I saved Joy. I hid her really good."

"That is good, but where is your mama?"

"A spider took her. I am sorry Ada. I tried to save her."

"There was nothing you could do, but do not worry. We will find her. I promise." She nodded before laying her head on his shoulder. He only hoped he had not just told her a lie.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas came and took Violet home while Thranduil went to the spiders' nest with his warriors. Legolas had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Violet had begged her father not to go after Dawn, saying it was a lost cause, but he wouldn't listen. Now, she was sitting in front of Legolas looking extremely anxious.

"Violet," he said. "What is wrong?" She looked down and swallowed.

"Mama," she whispered.

"What about Mama?" She looked up at him and he could feel her shaking. "Violet, tell me."

"The spiders did not take her." He slowed the horse to a halt and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She heard Ada coming and got really worried, so I told her to leave with Joy. I told Ada the spiders got her so she could go." Legolas frowned before turning the horse around. "Where are we going?"

"Do you not realize what you have done? Ada has gone to the spiders' nest to find her. He could be killed." She frowned and her eyes began to water.

"I did not mean it."

"I know, but now we have to find Ada before the spiders do."

Thranduil and his warriors dismounted their horses and began to walk towards the nest.

"Be quiet," he ordered. "They know this place better than us. We must be alert at all times." They nodded before following him into the nest. There were cobwebs everywhere and it smelled like death. It got darker and darker the farther in they went. They all moved slowly until they heard it, the sound of spiders walking along the trees. They stopped and moved closer together.

"We are with you my king," one warrior whispered. "Until the end." Thranduil nodded to him in thanks before looking ahead.

"Then there is only one thing to say," he whispered. "Hello death."

Legolas rode as fast as his horse could carry him. Violet hugged herself to him, crying into his chest. When they were almost there, he saw a light in the distance. He stopped and starred at it before moving towards it.

"What are you doing?" Violet whispered. "We have to save Ada." Before Legolas could reply, a scream came from the direction of the light. "Mama!" He dismounted and ran towards Dawn, who was lying on the ground panting. He knelt by her and helped her sit up. She looked at him with teary eyes and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she said weakly.

"I was looking for Ada. Violet told him you had been taken by the spiders and he was determined to save you." She looked over at Violet, who was hiding her face in the horse's mane. Legolas felt torn between taking Dawn home and going after his father.

"Go and save him. I will be fine." He could tell she was lying and made his decision. He picked her up and put her on his horse. "Joy…" He turned around and saw Joy sleeping in the grass. He picked her up and handed her to Dawn before getting on and heading for home.

"Please Ada," he whispered to himself. Please be alright."

For hours Thranduil and his warriors fought off the spiders. None of them had died, but none of them could continue to say that for long. He killed another spider before one of his warriors was stabbed with a stinger. The spider then dragged him off before anyone could save him. They moved into a small cave. They all sighed in relief before the warrior's screams could be heard. They knew that that would be there fate. Thranduil turned and looked at his men.

"It has been an honor serving with you," he said.

"It is not over my king," one said.

"We will get you out alive," said another.

"I have already cost one of you your life. I cannot guarantee none of you will not meet the same fate." They all looked at each other. "But I can guarantee you this: you all will be remembered for your service in this glorious battle. Today is the day that will define you for the rest of your lives. Remember that." They all nodded and Thranduil almost smiled before something stabbed through his stomach. The spider dragged him off and the last thing he saw before he passed out was his men running after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas sat outside Dawn's room in agony. Not only had his father not retuned, but Dawn was in labor. The worst part was that she was that she had been expecting twins. It was obvious that she could not deliver the babes on her own, so they would have to be cut out of her. She had told the healers to wait as long as they could so that Thranduil would make it back in time. The healers agreed to wait, but Legolas knew her true purpose of waiting. If indeed Thranduil did come back, she hoped that she would be so tired that she died. That was her plan, to escape from her prison and be free at last. Legolas was so lost in thought, and Dawn's screams of agony weren't helping. He finally got up and left. He passed Dearon, who looked slightly confused.

"What is going on?" he asked annoyed.

"Ask Dawn," Legolas replied before turning the corner. Dearon turned and glared at her door. He hated her, but he wanted to know what was going on. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He saw the healers sitting quietly in the corner, and Dawn lying in bed. She was covered in sweat and looked as if she were in a great deal of pain. He stepped inside and pulled the door wide open.

"Leave," he commanded. The healers looked at him confused before standing and leaving. He locked the door before turning and looking at Dawn. She slowly turned and looked at him. He could tell that that had taken a great deal of strength to do.

"Congratulations," she whispered. Her voice was low and hoarse.

"Excuse me?"

"You have won. Soon I shall be gone, and will finally be rid of me." He walked over and sat next to her.

"That really is not winning. I wanted you to leave, but not this way."

"Does it matter? I will be gone. That is all that matters. The woman whom you hated for years will soon never be a problem again."

"Well how would you feel if someone tried to replace your mother?"

"I was not trying to. I was forced to. I only married you father so that mine would die in piece." She coughed and struggled to breathe. Dearon's face softened slightly and he started to pity the poor woman.

"Then the fault was mine. Forgive me. I did not know." She smiled weakly at him.

"It is fine. I think I understand."

"No you do not!" He stood and backed away from her. "Do not ever say that! You can never understand!" He turned and walked towards the door.

"You feel alone." He stopped with his hand gripped tightly around the knob. "The one person who you thought would always be there is gone. The one person that knew you better than everyone else is gone. The one person who could always comfort you will not be there. Why did they have to die? Why was it not someone else? Why could you or anyone else not save them?" He was silent for a moment before slowly turning to look at her with tearful eyes.

"Why did she go outside the gate?" he whispered. "Why did Ada not run and try to save her? Why did he let her go past the gate? Why?" She weakly held out her arm and he walked over to her before kneeling beside the bed and rested his by her side. She slowly smoothed out his hair while he cried.

"I could never be your mother, but from what I have heard about her, she was a one of a kind." He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"I am sorry. I am really, really, sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive." She smiled before breaking into a coughing fit. He paled when he saw that she was coughing up blood. He stood and ran to the door before throwing it open.

"Legolas!"

Legolas stood at the gate, starring past it in hope that his father would soon return. The healers said Dawn would not last much longer. She still insisted that they wait, and made sure to get her point across. He couldn't deny a dying woman's wishes.

"He will not make it." He turned and saw Idril. Her eyes were red and face was stained with tears.

"Give him more time." He turned and looked back at the woods. Idril took a step closer.

"Ada will not be here in time. You must let the healers deliver the babes." She walked around and stood in front of him. "Listen to me. They will ALL die. You can save the babes. I cannot say the same about Dawn but-"

"But what?! You would rather let Nana die alone!" She took a step back starred at him.

"Nana? I too like Dawn, but she could never truly be my mother."

"Then you are a fool." He walked past her and stood at the edge of the gate. "We will wait for Ada." She glared at him before leaving.

Dawn knew her time was coming. She could barely keep her eyes open. Dearon sat with her and held her hand. He knew his father would make it back soon. Idril came into the room and he knew something was wrong.

"Do it," she said to the healers. "Legolas said not to wait any longer." The healers nodded and moved towards the bed but stopped when Dearon stopped and held out his sword.

"Touch her and I will kill you all." He looked at Idril. "You should know better than to lie to me. It was I who taught you the art of lying."

"I would not have to lie if you two would come to your senses. We need to deliver the babes now."

"You do not know what we need to do. Legolas does know and if he says we need to wait, then we shall wait."

"When did you start to care for her?"

"That is not your concern. Now stop arguing with me and do what Legolas said."

"And you agree with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you still agree with him even after he called her Nana?" He stood and stared at her. Did he agree with his brother? Was he ready to call her his mother?

"Yes." He stood taller. "I do agree with him. Nana needs us." Idril glared before leaving. "All of you leave."

"But sir-"

"Get out!" The healers hurried out as a guard came in. "Did you not here me yell for them to leave?"

"I was told to bring her to the king's chambers."

"By whom?"

"Your brother commanded it."

"Why?"

"So that she may be by the king's side."

"We will wait for him to arrive."

"There is no need to wait."

"Why not?"

"He is here."

It had been a miracle that Thranduil had survived. His men had managed to slay the spiders and get him out with no casualties. After the loss of one warrior and their king's inspiration speech, they were determined to get him home. Legolas had thanked each of them before running to his father's chambers. When the guards laid him on the bed, Legolas inspect the wound. He paled when he could see through the whole in Thranduil's stomach.

"Fetch the healers now!" They hurried inside, followed by the guard carrying Dawn and Dearon. The guard laid her down next to Thranduil. Both were passed out. Both were limp. Both were cold. Legolas turned and looked at a healer. "Do it." The healer nodded and cleaned a knife.

"Legolas." He turned and looked at his brother. Dearon nodded towards the bed. Thranduil slowly, and barely, opened his eyes and looked around. His body felt numb, except for his stomach. He glanced down and saw the blood running freely from the wound. He looked over to his right and saw Dawn.

"Dawn?" he whispered hoarsely. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the healer with the knife.

"No!" She tried to move but barely had the strength to do so. He weakly grabbed her chin and forced her look at him.

"Calm down. You will tire yourself." He looked at the guards and his sons. "All of you leave." They nodded and quickly left. She could still see the healer out of the corner of her eye and began to shake. "Look at me. Keep your eyes on me." She nodded.

"When you are ready," the healer said. Thranduil nodded. The healer pulled back the blanket and pushed up her dress before slowly cutting into Dawn's stomach. She screamed and cried, but Thranduil held her face still. Before long the first babe made its first cry. "It is a boy."

"Can his name be Elon?" she whispered. Thranduil nodded. Five minutes later, their daughter came into. He named her Jade. The healer took the babes and left. The others went to work making medicines. Dawn breathing came out heavy and in pants.

"Dawn stay with me." Her eyes were heavy. "Stay with me and I shall show you something special." Soon the illusion faded and she saw his scarred face. She starred at before slowly reaching out and touched it. The bone was smooth and firm, the rest was soft and squishy. She looked him in the eye and held his gaze for a moment before her eyes slowly shut and her breathing slowed to a stop. "Dawn?" She did not answer. He sat quickly with surprised strength before falling back on the bed, gasping for air. The last he saw was her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas could not believe what he had heard. He was so stunned he had to sit. Dearon's eyes watered and Idril glared at them. Legolas never thought this would happen. He was speechless. Dearon was so upset he had to leave. What they didn't know was that Violet was just around the corner. She heard what the healer said. It was all her fault. She ran to her room and cried. Idril just stood there and glared. It was all her brothers' fault.

Thranduil woke up in a bright white room. This was not his room. He sat up and looked next to him. A woman with brown hair was lying next to him. That was not Dawn.

"Who are you?" he asked. The woman turned around and his bright blue eyes were met with familiar green ones. "Hiwen?" She smiled before leaning forward and kissed him. He moved away and stared at her. "Where am I?" He stood and moved away from the bed.

"Thranduil-"

"Where are my children?"

"Thranduil-"

"Where is Dawn?"

"Thranduil!" He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"You are no longer in the land of the living."

Dawn woke up confused. She looked around and found herself in a room made of stone. She sat up and slowly made her way to the door on the other side of the room. As she was about to open it, she saw a note on the ground. _Open the door and you shall never return._

"What?" she said to herself. "Why would I want to come back here?"

"Excuse me?" Thranduil asked.

"You are in the land of the dead," Hiwen replied.

"I died?"

"Yes."

"I will never see my children again."

"No…" He turned and looked at her.

"Hiwen, what are you not telling me?" She sighed.

"Technically, you could."

"What? Then why did you never come back?"

"Because I could not, but you can." She frowned. "But you will not go back, right?"

"I do not know. How long do I have to decide?"

"Only a few hours. Time is quicker here though. So maybe a day." He sat next to her. "You do not want to stay with me, do you?" He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I do, but my children need me." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "But we will see." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He had time, right?

Dawn paced endlessly around the room. She could stay in here or leave into the unknown. What was so special about this place? It looked like a prison. Who would want to stay in a prison? It reminded her of her life. It was her prison and she had wanted to escape so badly it hurt. She sighed and sat again the wall.

"That is the answer." The prison represented her life. She could stay here or finally escape. Since the prison represented her life, the door must represent her escape. And the only escape was… She stared at the door. "I can stay here and live, or go through there and die."

Legolas looked down at his parents' dead bodies. Both were cold, lifeless, peaceful… He did not want to believe it. They weren't dead, at least not to him. Dearon had refused to leave his room, as did Violet. Cílion didn't really say much. Joy didn't seem to realize what was going on. Idril, on the other hand, blamed him for this. She knew Dawn could have been saved, but what she failed to realize how selfish she was being, or that father may have died either way. None the less, she still blamed her brothers.

"My lord," one of the advisers said. "We need to bury them soon."

"We will bury them when I say so!" Legolas snapped at him. The advisor nodded quickly before leaving. He sighed before looking back at his parents. "Come back. Please."

Thranduil had stayed with Hiwen for hours. They talked endlessly about their children. She was happy to hear that they were all alive and well, but sad that she could not be there with them.

"How are you?" she asked. "Or at least, how were you?" He shrugged.

"I was well." She was a little taken back by this.

"I thought you would be lonely."

"You cannot really be lonely with eight children."

"Eight? We only had three."

"I remarried. We have five children: Cílion, who is ten; Violet, who is five; Joy is one; and Elon and Jade were just born." She frowned.

"You remarried and had other children?"

"Yes... It was only to give a poor mortal man some peace before he died."

"She is a mortal?"

"She was. After she had Joy, she somehow became an elf. All of our children are elves."

"Do you miss her?" He shrugged. "Do you love her?" Did he love her? He thought he could answer that, but he just couldn't. And he was torn. Did he want to stay here with Hiwen, his first love and queen, or did he want to go back to his kingdom? Back to his crown? Back to his children? Back to Dawn?

"I need to get back to them."

"Then leave." She stood and walked to the door before looking back at him. "Goodbye Thranduil."

"Goodbye Hiwen." She turned and left. He laid back down and waited.

"_Thranduil…"_ He knew that voice.

"Dawn. I am coming home."

Dawn was conflicted. Escaping had been her dream for so long, but her children needed her. She wanted to be free, but she couldn't leave her children in prison. She didn't want to be tied down, but… But what? She couldn't come up with a reason why she didn't want to be tied down. Did she want to go back to Thranduil? Did she want to be his queen for an eternity? She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open and someone come in.

"Hello." Dawn looked up to see a woman standing in front of her. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Hazel…

"Mama?" Hazel nodded and sat next to her daughter. "Why are you-"

"Shhh. We are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk you. Do you want to stay or go?"

"I cannot say."

"Is the confliction not between leaving just your children, but also between leaving the man you love as well?" Dawn looked at her mother, who gave her a knowing look.

"Why would I be conflicted about leaving a man I do not care for?"

"That is a good question." Hazel stood and looked at her Dawn. "The choice is yours, and only yours." She opened the door and disappeared. Dawn sighed and stared at the door. She knew what she was going to do. She stood and grabbed the door handle.

"No regrets."


	12. Chapter 12

"_Thranduil…"_

"_Dawn…"_

"_Thranduil…" _

"_Dawn…"_

"_Thranduil… I am sorry."_

"Ada!" Thranduil slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in his room, surrounded by Legolas and some healers. He sat up and looked next to him. "Ada, do not do that again. Dearon and Violet have refused to come out of their rooms, Cílion has barely said a word, and Idril is-"

"Where is Dawn?" A healer stepped forward nervously.

"My lord-"

"Where is Dawn?!"

"Leave us," Legolas said quietly. The healers nodded and left.

"Where is she?" Legolas looked at the corner of the room. Thranduil followed his gaze and paled at the sight of a coffin. No…

"Ada lay back down." Thranduil still got up and slowly made his way to the coffin. Inside was Dawn's body. She had been bathed and dressed in an elegant, pale blue dress. And what he saw next angered him. She wore a crown, not of an eleven queen, but of a mortal one.

"Why is she wearing a mortal crown?"

"Your advisors thought it would be more fitting."

"No!" He took it off and threw it across the room. "She is to wear her crown, the one she received the day we wed." Legolas nodded and left. Once the door shut, Thranduil knelt by the coffin and cried. He had left Hiwen, his first love, to come back to his now dead second wife. He should have stayed with her. He should have died.

Within a few hours Thranduil had regain his strength and was ready to bury Dawn. He had personally placed her crown upon her head, but it was different. It didn't have the same emotion as when he ordered for it. It was as if he had no other choice, as if it was his duty. He himself had changed. Over the past ten years, he opened up more and slowly allowed happiness to enter back into his life, but not anymore. His heart was closed now, forever.

"Ada?" He looked down at his sweet, tear eyed Violet. "Was it my fault?"

"No. It was her fault." Violet looked at him confused, but Thranduil didn't take the time to explain to her. He instead went outside, with his people following close behind, and into the grave yard. Dawn was to be buried at the bottom of a hill under a tree. He gave her no real place of honor for a queen and would have it so that the sun never shined on her. In denying her that small freedom, he was talking away the last bit of hope he had that she would return.

"Today we bury our queen," he started. "She was a loving mother and a gentle wife." Each word sounded meaningless as it left his lips. "Now she will be with our long departed kin." He nodded towards the guards, who then laid the coffin into the grave and started to cover it with dirt. As the last mountain of dirt was dumped on the grave, Thranduil truly _felt_ his heart lock away. He turned and left without another word.

_Dawn had wanted this._ Thranduil kept telling himself that._ She wanted to be free. She did not want to be with you. _A month had passed and he felt empty and alone. He didn't let himself get close to anyone. _She had said that you were too cold._ He closed himself off from everyone, even his children. He spent most days sitting in his throne, governing his people. _No one else had liked her. _They had disliked her even in death. They whispered to each other about how she had ruined their king and how he was better off without her. _Yes, it was for the best._ Soon another month passed and it was spring. _She liked spring. We were married at the end of spring. _

He would occasionally look out his window at the grave yard, just to see if he felt anything. He felt nothing. He would walk outside near it. He still didn't feel anything. It was on one of these walks that he noticed something odd about her grave. He moved closer and saw that it had been dug up and it was empty. He stared at it, and kept starring at it.

"My lord," said a guard as he approached him. "I was on my way to inform you of this robbery." Thranduil wasn't really listening. He didn't even really care. "My lord, what will be the punishment for this robbery?"

"Does it really need one?" The guard looked down, only to hide his confusion.

"She was the queen…"

"And I am the king."

"But my lord-"

"Find the thief and rebury her. That is your task, nothing more."

"My lord-"

"Do your job or else I will find someone else who can. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Now go do as instructed."

"Right away, my lord." The guard bowed and left. Thranduil still stared at the empty grave.

"Even in death, you are a thorn in my side."

_Almost over. Sorry it's so short. I'll try and post another chapter later today._


	13. Chapter 13

Dreams? There were no such things. All Thranduil had were nightmares. Every night after Dawn's body went missing, the entire week, he had nightmares. He remembered the first one all too well. He was walking through a misty meadow. There was a stream, and by the stream, was a woman. Every time he got close to her, she would turn and look at him. It was Dawn. He would try and touch her, but his hand would go through her. Every time, she was just out of reach.

"_Stop,"_ she said. Her voice had a slight echo to it.

"Where are you?" Thranduil asked.

"_Gone."_

"Gone where?"

"_Gone away."_

"Why?" Her eyes would then look directly into his, as if she were looking straight through him.

"_You know why." _She would then turn and leave and he would be left alone.

For a week he endured these nightmares. For a week his guards looked high and low for Dawn. The closest they had come to finding her, was her empty coffin. After that long week of nothing, something happened.

"My lord!" Thranduil looked up at his guard from his place on his throne. "We have found something." Thranduil arched an eye brow at him in annoyance.

"You found something?" The guard nodded and held up a crown. He looked closer and saw that it was Dawn's crown, but he still didn't seem to care. "Where did you get it?"

"A merchant had it. He said that a woman sold it to him. He thought it was stolen and returned it to us."

"Where is this woman?"

"He said he last saw here heading for Bree."

"What is today?"

"March 7th."

"I want to go to Bree, catch this thief, and return home by the 18th."

"But my lord-"

"I do not care how harsh the journey will be. I want it done. You have half an hour. I suggest you hurry."

Harsh was an understatement. For five days straight, they rode to Bree without any stops. Once they arrived on the fifth day, the horses nearly gave out. They rode about, asking the people about a woman with a lot of money. They were pointed to an abandoned cottage on the edge of town. It was a small cottage, with a light in the window and smoke coming from the chimney. Thranduil's men surrounded the cottage quietly. When he gave the signal, the men all charged into the house, but it was empty. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a hooded figure running through the town. He dismounted and ran after her. He chased her through mud, rain, and people. He ran as fast as he could, but she would not be so easily beaten. She picked up speed and ran out of his reach. He too, would not be so easily beaten. He ran through an ally and around a corner before waiting. When she had slowed to a stop after thinking she lost him, he turned the corner and grabbed her. She kicked and hit, and he simply just pushed her onto the ground and pinned her. When his men arrived, a guard traded places with him.

"My king, are you hurt?" He shook his head before glaring at the woman.

"Who are you and why have you stolen from me?" The woman remained silent. He noticed how dirty she was and what she was wearing. "Well you are no lady. Ladies do not where pants and they are much cleaner, politer, and have the sense to speak when spoken to." Still nothing. "Who are you?!" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Those eyes? Those light, crystal blue eyes… "Give her a horse. We are leaving."

Six days later, on March 18th, he returned home for Cílion's birthday. A party was held, and the whole kingdom was invited. There was food, laughter, music, and dancing. However, for the royal family, especially the birthday boy, it just wasn't the same. Then, when everyone was about to leave, Thranduil had an announcement.

"As you all well know, the late queen was stolen from her grave. We found her coffin, we found her crown, and we have finally found her thief." The room was filled with questions, but one look from their king, and the people remained silent. "And now, I have a surprise for my son." The doors to the grand hall were opened and the thief walked in. She wore a long, deep blue dress and the crown that she had stolen. The room fell silent and all were speechless.

"Impossible…"

"How could this be?"

"How did she steal such things and live?" None could believe their eyes. The thief that their king had spent two weeks looking for was Dawn.

"The grace of the valar has blessed us," Thranduil continued. "Our queen has returned to us." He looked at his son. "Do you like your present?" The boy nodded before running over and hugging his mother. She returned it quickly before being escorted out by a company of guards. "What a wonderful day it is."

Dawn sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were red from crying, her nose was puffy, and her face stained with tears. She had almost done it. She was almost free. Why was that so hard? Why was freedom always denied to her? When Thranduil came in, she slowly turned to look at him. He didn't seem to care at all.

"Is there a reason you are crying." She sniffed and glared at him.

"I was almost free," she said in a hoarse voice. "I was almost rid of you."

"Such a pity."

"If you cared about me at all you would-"

"Well I am glad I do not care about you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I do not care about you. From the time they laid you in your grave till the time I thought your body had been stolen, I did not care." Dawn _FELT_ her heart break and her eyes began to water.

"Then why did you come after me?"

"It was very kingly like."

"So that day when you showed be your scar, it means nothing to you now?" He shook his head and she looked down to hide her tears. "I want to leave."

"No."

"I want to leave now! Right n-" The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room as his hand made contact with her cheek.

"I SAID NO AND I MEANT IT!" Dawn fell out of her chair and crawled back away from him. Never had she seen him this angry before. It looked unnatural. "Now you have two choices: you can stay here and live happily, or you can stay here and live miserable. Choose wisely." He wiped off his hand before leaving. When she heard the door lock, she began to cry uncontrollably. Now she really wanted to leave. She came back in hope that he would want her. When she had woken up in a coffin, she knew it was time to escape. Now, she wished she had died, just to save herself from the pain. He didn't love her. She had lived for nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Miserable was an understatement. Dawn felt as if every day she was being eaten away. She was always escorted by guards wherever she went. All door and windows were locked when she entered a room. She had limited time with her children, and that wasn't even the worst part. Whenever she made a mistake, Thranduil would give her a long speech and hit her. Of course he never did this in public. Always right before bed, and afterwards she was sometimes ordered to please him, without being touched herself.

For a month she endured this. She needed just a small taste of freedom. She stood out on the balcony and stared at the sunset. It was in the middle of April, right before a storm. She could sense whether it would rain or not. _April… Damn Thranduil and his rules._ She had only spent only a fraction of time with Violet on her birthday. Her little girl was six. _She is strong. He will not break her._

"What are you doing out here?" His voice made her almost cringed.

"I was just watching the sunset."

"That is a privilege you no longer have. Go back to our room." She watched a mere second more before he grabbed her arm, a little too tight, and pulled her back inside. "Go." She turned and left with her escorts back to her room. Once inside, she quickly bathed and changed into her night gown, just before he entered the room. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. "You know you are not allowed outside, yet you still do so."

"I was not outside. I was only on the balcony."

"THE BALCONY IS OUTSIDE!" She stayed calm and did nothing to show that she was paying any attention. He glared at her before grabbing her hair and pulling out of her chair and onto the floor. "I am talking to you." She glared and spat at him.

"I do not care. You cru-" He threw her into the mirror across the room, shattering it.

"You will respect me." He turned and walked to the door.

"Why?" He stopped and slowly turned around to see her lying on the floor, sobbing and covered in blood.

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" she whispered. "Why do you treat me this way?"

"Your little escape almost cost me my life and my kingdom their king."

"Why did you come after me? Why did you not just let me go?"

"Because I was a fool, but I am not one any longer."

"I know what I have done, but I do not deserve-"

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT YOU DO OR DO NOT DESERVE!" She flinched and hid her face. "I tell you what you deserve, and if I say you deserve this, then it is what you shall get. Or do you need another lesson." She quickly shook her head.

"NO! Please no! I will be good! I promise!" He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her before leaning down so that he mouth was by her ear.

"I do not believe you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the bed before tying her to the frame and pushing her dress up. She began to panic. He had never done this to her before. He went over to a trunk and pulled out a huge belt. She began to shake and tried to pull her hands free of their restraints. "I would not do that if I were you."

"Please no! I will be good! I swear!" She was so blinded by tears that all she could see were blobs. He shook his head.

"Such a pity." The first stroke came without warning. One moment he was talking, the next she was screaming in pain. With each stroke she screamed louder until he grabbed her by her throat. "One more sound, and I might just get rid of the belt and use a knife. Would you like that?" She quickly shook her head. "Then stay quiet." She nodded again and he let go before continuing. He might as well have used the knife. After being whipped so much and with such brutal force, her poor bottom started to bleed. "There. Now you will behave, or you will endure it again."

And she did endure it, every night for two months. Now it was June. She was more depressed than ever before. She hardly ever said a word, and moved around as if she were a ghost. Dearon and Legolas were furious and Idril was skeptical, but none could talk their father out of it. They all then knew that saving Dawn was a lost cause. He had done it. He had finally broken her.

On June 27th, Dawn sat on the floor by Thranduil's throne while he settled kingdom affairs. She waited patiently and quietly while he worked. When he was finished he dismissed his guards, and hers, before standing and looking down at her.

"Come Dawn. Walk with me." She stood and followed him out to the gardens. "It is boring today. Do you agree?" She nodded in a daze. They sat on a bench by a pond. He was bored and needed something to talk about. "Dawn, how old are you?"

"Twenty –nine," she answered in a hoarse, quiet voice.

"When is your birthday? You never told me. Not that I never cared."

"June 27th." He glanced over at her surprised.

"Today?"

"What is today?"

"June 27th."

"Then yes, it is."

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me." She looked at him and he finally took in her appearance. She looked exhausted and in a daze. "Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"What are your parents' names?"

"I do not remember. I have not seen them in years. They are not that important anyways." He frowned.

"Dawn, do you remember what I showed you the night Elon and Jade were born?"

"No. And who are Elon and Jade?"

"Oh my goodness."

Thranduil sat outside their room. He had brought Dawn back inside and she was being treated by the healers. He didn't know why, he just did.

"My lord?" he looked up to see all but one of the healers leaving.

"Well?" She looked down.

"We do not know what has happened to her. It would seem as if she has lost all reason to live."

"And how did you come up with that ridiculous conclusion?"

"She has become very thin, is not getting enough sleep, and seems to be harming herself. She can barely remember her own name. My lord I-"

"Leave." The healer nodded and left. _Lost all reason to live…_ He stood and went inside before locking the door and making his was over to bed. Dawn laid there motionless, staring at the closed window. "Dawn." She slowly turned to look at him. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Wake up from whatever nonsense this is. You are stuck in your head, in your ridiculous dream of freedom. There is none! You need to grow up and realize that you are not going anywhere. Are you even listening to me?" She only starred at him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he laid next to her. She looked away from him and stared at the ceiling. "Dawn, what is my name?"

"I do not know." He looked at her before putting an arm around her and pulled her closer. It felt odd.

"My name is Thranduil. I am the king of the Woodland Realm, and your husband." She only nodded. "Go to sleep. You are the queen and you need your rest." She nodded before closing her eyes and _very_ slowly fell into a deep sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while before going to sleep. _She is always in need of something._


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry if the last chapter was too heavy. Things get better from here._

Dawn stayed in bed and was forbidden from getting up unless to use the bathroom. Thranduil spent an hour in the morning, an hour in the afternoon, and an hour in the evening right before bed with her. He would usually just sit by the bed and read, but would occasionally talk to her. He would ask her who he was, who were their children, and where they were. She tried, but could usually never remember all of it.

One day in August, when it was extremely hot in the caves, Thranduil decided to spend rest of the afternoon with Dawn. He sat in a chair by the bed and read quietly to himself. He would occasionally glance up at her, only to make sure she was still there. She was covered in sweat and laid there quietly. He sighed and closed his book.

"It is extremely hot today. Is it not?" She nodded and stared at the closed window. "Do you have any suggestions on how to pass the time?" She stayed quiet. "Alright." He stood and walked over to the wardrobe before pulling out a blue dress and holding it up to her. "Will this do? I have noticed that you are very fond of blue." She glanced up at him and slowly nodded. "I will have you bathed and dressed, and then you will join me outside." She looked back at the window. "This will be interesting"

"Come on Dawn," Thranduil said while attempting to pull her outside. Every time he tried, she would pull back and groan. "Dawn, come out here now!"

"No!" She kicked his leg before running back towards their room. He hissed and groaned before running after her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Enough!" He carried her outside into the garden and threw her into the pond. She screamed and crawled out. "There. Was that so bad?" She was about to say something, but stopped and stared at the sky. "Dawn?"

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That?" She pointed up at the sky. "The large, bright thing."

"The sun."

"And the white things?"

"They are clouds, and the blue thing is the sky." He sat next to her and watched her. Her face brightened so much from such a little thing.

"Did I use to know that?"

"Yes. You did." She looked at him, her face full of confusion.

"What happened to me?"

"I am not sure."

"Will you… Will you help me to remember?" He didn't want too, but the look on her face was so full of desperation. He slowly nodded.

"Yes. I will." She gave him a small smile and nodded her thanks.

They spent the next month doing just that. They went over the names of their family and all the rooms in their home. They went over the names of furniture, plants, and animals. He told her everything she had forgotten. Well, not everything.

"Why do I have to?" She whined one day in his study.

"Because we need to make sure you remember everything." She glared before going back to writing.

"Do you have a journal?"

"No."

"Then why am I writing in one?"

"So that if you forget anything, it will be in there."

"But it is boring."

"Well then find something interesting to write about." She signed and looked at him.

"What are you reading?"

"Something."

"Tell me." He glanced up at her and shook his head. She tried to read the title but it was in elvish. "Will you teach me elvish?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there are some things you do not need to know." She rolled her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Is your book about your encounter with the serpents of the north?" She looked up at her and glared.

"What do you know about that?"

"Not a lot. Maybe you could tell me." He closed his book and sighed.

"Long ago, in a great battle, I fought against them."

"Were you injured?"

"No."

"Why are you lying? I know that you are."

"Do you?" He stood and walked around the table towards her. She stood and backed away with a smirk on her face. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well, I am not saying you are telling the truth." She gave her a small smile as he cornered her. She backed into a small table and moved to sit on top of it.

"It is a crime to speak against your king." He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in towards her. "And I would hate to have to lock you away in a dungeon for the rest of your life."

"You would never do that."

"Oh? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Intuition." He chuckled a little before realizing how close he was to her. He met her gaze and knew she sensed it too. Her breathing quickened and she licked her lips. "Thranduil?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been this close to me before?"

"No. I cannot say that I have."

"Well then I think we should take advantage of it. Do you agree?" He looked at her confused before she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. He was slow to react at first, but quickly gave into to it and kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss and he slid his hands up her legs. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't control it. He didn't know what caused it, but he honestly didn't care.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thranduil?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The thing we did last month in the library." He turned and looked at her. She stopped brushing her hair and met his gaze in the mirror.

"What do you think we did?"

"If I knew, I would not have asked you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mocking your king?" She smirked and slowly made her way to bed.

"Maybe." He walked over and laid on next to her.

"I do not recommend continuing such things."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you may not like the consequences." She smirked and kissed his nose.

"I think I will take my chances." He groaned and kissed her neck. She was about to say something when she suddenly sat up and ran over to the other side of the room. Thranduil sat up just in time to see her throw up out the window.

"Dawn?" She finished and wiped her mouth. "Are you alright?" She walked back over and sat in his lap. "Dawn?"

"I do not think we should talk about it now."

"I think we should."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now tell me what is wrong." She looked down and bit her lip. "Tell me now."

"I am…"

"You are what?!" She glared and got off of his lap.

"Well if you want to know so badly, I am with child!"

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? I said I am with child!" Thranduil frowned before getting up and leaving. _With child? She is with child? _Nine children? He was going to have nine children? Did he want another child? He didn't think so, but what could he do?

Legolas opened the door to his father study. Thranduil was sitting by the window reading. Legolas frowned before walking over and sitting next to him.

"You need to talk to her," he said a while.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Nana is four moons along, she told you two moons ago she was with child, and you have hardly spoken a word to her. I do believe that there is something to talk about." Thranduil glared at him before returning to his book. "Alright then do not say anything to her. Maybe you should just give her a gift."

"Why would I do that?"

"A gift for the babe." His father gave him an annoyed look. "Give her something to show that you care, or at least pretend to care."

"And what would you give her?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you could start with the truth."

"What truth?"

"That before she forgot everything she wanted nothing more than to leave, or that you are the one who put her in that condition."

"No."

"You owe her that."

"I do not."

"Ada, not only did you put her in her current condition, you have also had her bare five, now six, children." Thranduil glared at him. He knew he was right. "And I think I know something else you owe her."

"You what?" Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed.

"Need I say it again?" Dawn got up and walked over to the window.

"Why? Why did you not tell me?"

"Because that is one less thing I wanted to deal with."

"Then why are you telling me now?" He glanced up at her annoyed.

"Because I 'owe' you this." She turned and glared at him.

"Legolas made you do this, did he not?"

"He did not make me do anything. He suggested I do it. I simply chose to listen."

"You foul, cruel man! I hope you die a horrible death, and they let your body rot in a hole!" He stood and looked so angry that a giant spider may have looked kinder.

"DO NOT INSULT ME! HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR YOUR CHILDISH DESIRE TO GET AWAY SO BADLY, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LOST YOUR MIND!"

"WELL MAYBE IF MY HUSBAND WAS NOT SUCH AN ASS HOLE, I WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED TO ESCAPE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM THE KING!"

"YOU ARE THE WORST KING I HAVE EVER MET!" She turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Legolas better had been right, or else I will kill him."

As time went on, the tension between Dawn and Thranduil increased. They neither spoke nor looked at each other. She was mad at him for lying. He was mad at her for… Well he was always mad. Neither was willing to give in. They did have an eternity.

On June 27th, Dawn's birthday, Thranduil finally broke the silence.

"Dawn, come with me."

"No."

"You are coming with me, now."

"No, I am not."

"You are coming with me. Even if I have to drag you, you are coming with me." She glared. She knew he rarely made empty threats. She slowly stood and followed him outside. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to." She rolled her eyes before closing them. He led her through the garden to the pond. "Open them." She did and gasped.

"Is that…Is that for me?" He nodded and she stared in disbelief. By the pond was a large cottage. He led her inside and she looked around in awe. It was warm and cozy.

"There are four bedrooms upstairs. It should be plenty of room." She looked by the fireplace and saw a small crib. Inside the crib were three stuffed bears and a blanket.

"You did all of this for me?" He nodded and her eyes began to water. "Thank you." She hugged him and started to cry. He hugged her back awkwardly.

"You are very welcomed. And I…I am sorry."

"I am too. Lying is a bad thing to do." Thranduil pulled back and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I may have only pretended to forget everything."

"You what?!"

"I only wanted to see how you would treat me if I was not myself. And I wanted to see…"

"What?"

"I wanted to see if-" She suddenly grabbed and squeezed his arm.

"Dawn?" She looked up at him while taking a deep a breath.

"I think it may be time to meet our little elfling."

For two hours Dawn labored away bringing her elfling into the world. Thranduil, Legolas, and Dearon all stood by her side. In fact both Dearon and Thranduil had lost all feeling in their hands.

"I hate you!"

"No, you do not hate me."

"Yes I do!"

"No Dawn. You do not."

"Well, let us see how much you like me when you have to deliver a babe out your-"

"Please stop!" Dearon groaned. Dawn glared at him and he looked away in fear that she may kill him when this was over.

"One more push," said the healer. Dawn nodded before screaming and pushing. Soon a loud wail filled the room. "It is a boy." Dawn smiled before frowning and held back a scream.

"I think there may be one more." The healer handed the babe to Dearon before preparing for the second one, only it wasn't just a second one. It was a second and third one: two girls.

"Did that really happen?" Dearon asked as he and Legolas left with the healer.

"I do believe so."

"What should we call them?" Dawn shrugged.

"The boy does look like you. I think we should name him after your father, Oropher." Thranduil looked up at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he smiled. "Thank you." He looked at the older girl. Like her brother, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, except his were more of a bright blue. Hers were more of a crystal blue. "I think we should name her Sapphire."

"I like it. What about the other one?" The last babe had light brown hair and hazel eyes. "She reminds me of my mother, Hazel."

"Her name should be Hazel. Do you agree?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He slowly took each babe and placed them in their cribs. Thank goodness he had two spare cribs. When they were all asleep, he came back and laid next to Dawn.

"What were you going to say earlier? Right before you went into labor."

"Hum? Oh that. I was going to say I wanted to see if you…If you loved me."

"Dawn-"

"You do. I know you do." He looked away. She grabbed his chin before pulling him in for a kiss. This time, Thranduil wasn't surprised and kissed her back. It was deep and full of passion. When they pulled apart, she searched his face for doubt and was surprised by what she saw. The illusion around his face faded away and she saw what he really looked like. What the serpent did to him. He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss, and when they pulled apart, she laid her head on her chest.

"I love you Dawn."

"I love you Thranduil." He smiled a true smile. And as they fell asleep in each other's arms, they both knew things had changed for the better. They would both love and cherish each other forever. It was the dawning of a new day.

_The end. Thanks for all the review and comments. I might make a sequel, we'll see. Anyways, thanks and please read my other stories._


End file.
